Royal Love
by gangster1998
Summary: This takes place during Pokemon Sun and Moon episode 81. Ash X Masked Royal story. Don't like it, Don't read it. In this AU story. Ash is 16-years old and The Masked Royal is his own person. (So Professor Kukui isn't The Masked Royal.) Rated T for containing some smut.


**This fanfiction takes place during episode 81 of Pokemon Sun and Moon. This is my first Ash X Masked Royal story, if you don't like this kind of story, then don't read it. Rated T for containing some smut.**

**In this AU story. Ash is 17-years old and The Masked Royal is his own person. (So Professor Kukui isn't The Masked Royal.) **

**I do not own Pokemon.**

**Have fun reading.**

* * *

Ash was getting ready for bed as he saw Professor Burnet walk by his door.

"Oh, Professor, could I talk to you real quick?" Burnet nodded and shut the door behind her.

"So what's up?"

Ash looked nervous before he spoke.

"Well, there's this guy I have a crush on."

"Really? That's so cute! Who is it?"

"Um...Promise you won't judge me or get mad at me?"

Burnet nodded with a smile before Ash took a deep breath.

"It's...The Masked Royal."

Burnet's eyes widened. "T-The Masked Royal?" Ash nodded. "Yes, I know I shouldn't feel this way but I can't help it. When I see him on TV, I feel this pain inside my chest. And I can't get rid of it, unless I tell him about my feelings for him, but I'm afraid that he'll get mad at me."

Burnet recovered from her shock, but then she smiled again. "Well, first, I'm not judging you, he is very attractive. Second, I doubt that he'll get mad at you. And telling him will give you some release."

Ash looked at her. "Are you sure?" She nodded at him. "Thank you, this helped me out a lot!"

"You're very welcome, Ash!"

Only didn't they know that Kukui was on the other side of the door with a shocked look on his face as he heard the entire conversation.

_'Ash has a crush on The Masked Royal?'_

Kukui thought for a moment, before he smiled.

* * *

**Skipping to the tag battle at the Royal Dome.**

* * *

Masked Royal and Ash were now against Viren and his Pangoro.

"Pangoro, use Hyper Beam, on Masked Royal!" Pangoro summoned it and fired it at the Royals.

"LOOK OUT!" Ash pushed Masked Royal out of the way as he saw the beam come closer, he shielded his face with his arms before it hit him head on.

The Masked Royal's eyes widened in complete shock as he only saw smoke where Ash used to be. He felt like his heart was ripped into a million pieces.

"NOOO!"

When the smoke cleared, Everyone saw Ash who had bruises all over his body, his mask was gone, his pants was partially ripped, and from some bruises, blood came out. He was still standing and panting heavily.

He looked at Masked Royal with a painful look and started to say something with a small frown.

"I'm...Sorry."

Suddenly, Ash felt someone grab his head and lift him up, turns out it was Mad Magmar. "N-No! L-Let me g-go!" Ash tried to punch him, but he was too weak to move.

"How about we have some fun?"

Before Ash knew it, he got punched very hard, right in the gut. He let out a piercing scream, which led him to losing conciousness. Ash was just hanging there, his eyes closed while not moving a muscle. There were even tears coming out of his eyes.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to lose conciousness already! Snap out of it!"

Mad Magmar started slapping Ash's face repeatedly. Masked Royal just watched at the scene in front of him. His savior is getting tortured and here he was, unable to move. He felt his blood boil with rage and fury. Soon, Mad Magmar stopped slapping him and said "Losing conciousness after one punch? You truly are a pathetic weakling!" Masked Royal started to lose it.

"YOU MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU HURT THE ONE PERSON WHO RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE ME?! NOW LET HIM GO THIS INSTANT!"

Masked Royal shouted in anger at Mad Magmar, causing him to stop and look at him.

"Fine, he's no fun anyway!" He let go of Ash, but then he kicked him so hard, Ash was send flying into the air and he crashed into the ceiling.

Everyone's eyes widened in complete shock as they what just happened and they all gasped. They didn't even notice that Mad Magmar and the others ran away. Masked Royal was even more shocked, his heart was pounding like crazy as he just realised that there was a possibility that Ash could be dead right now.

"ASH, NO!"

Everything went in slowmotion as Ash fell to the ground with a very hard thud. The Masked Royal quickly recovered from his shock and ran over to him.

He stood beside him on one knee and gently brought him into his arms, he used his leg to support Ash's back and his right arm to support his head.

He felt so light in his arms. It made him even more sadder than he already was.

"Ash please wake up! You have to wake up! Don't leave me here like this!" Ash groaned and opened his eyes. "M-Masked R-Royal?" Ash called to him in a raspy voice.

"I'm here, Ash!"

Ash started to cough up a lot of blood and some of it got on himself and Masked Royal's chest, both of their hearts started to beat faster when they saw this. Ash started to tremble in fear which was followed with crying, Masked Royal tightened his strong arms around him and started speaking to him.

"Ssh, ssh. It's okay, you're gonna be all right, you hear me?" Ash looked him right in his eyes with tears still streaming down his face, which soon fell to the ground.

"I t-think my t-time is a-almost up."

"NO! Your time isn't up yet! I'm not letting you die! It's way too soon for you to leave us!"

"I need to d-do something r-real i-i-important."

"What's that?"

Masked Royal's tears made his mask become wet. Ash used what energy he had left and grabbed his face, confusing him. Ash closed the gap between them and smashed their lips together in a kiss.

Masked Royal widened his eyes, but then he closed his eyes and kissed him back, putting a hand on his cheek. As Ash pulled away from him, he said three last words before he lost conciousness.

"I...l-love you."

His hands fell onto the ground and he fell asleep in his arms as Masked Royal sniffled and pressed his forehead onto Ash's while crying uncontrollably. After he stopped crying, he kissed Ash's forehead and held him even tighter than he could.

"I love you too!"

* * *

Ash opened his eyes and saw that he was in a white room and wearing white hospital clothing. His head was bandaged, along with his arms, legs, chest, and waist. He looked to his right and saw The Masked Royal sitting on a chair next to him, asleep and holding his hand.

He smiled and slowly sat up before he decided to shook him awake. Masked Royal groaned and opened his eyes, only to see Ash awake and smiling.

"ASH!" The Masked Royal cried in relief as he wrapped his arms around him gently. "Thank god, you're alright!"

Ash started hissing in pain when The Masked Royal hugged him. "Ouch! Masked Royal, you're hurting me!" Masked Royal's eyes snapped open as he gasped at this and quickly let go of him.

"I'm so sorry!"

Ash gave him a warm smile. "It's okay." Masked Royal hugged him again, but this time he was careful with his injuries, Ash hugged him back.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

After what felt like 5 minutes, they both pulled away, but Masked Royal still kept his arms around Ash.

"Oh, how long have I've been here?"

"A couple days. Your friends already visited and left half an hour ago." Ash nodded at him.

Without giving it a second thought, Masked Royal pressed his lips onto Ash's, Ash blushed before he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck, after what seemed like a minute, they deepened the kiss, earning a moan from the young teenager.

Ash could feel his penis getting hard, meaning that an erection was coming up, so he quickly crossed his legs together, so he could hide it from him. Masked Royal started licking Ash's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Ash granted him.

Both of them were fighting for dominance with their tongues and since Ash was still a little weak, Masked Royal won the battle with ease.

They soon pulled away to breathe with their foreheads pressed against each other.

"I love you, Ash!"

Ash's eyes widened, he just heard his crush confess his love for him. He smiled and shed a few tears.

"I love you too, Masked Royal!"

Masked Royal put a hand on Ash's cheek and stroke it while giving him a warm and loving smile. He used his other hand to wipe his tears away.

"Thank you so much for saving my life."

"You don't have to thank me, Masked Royal. You would've done the same thing for me!"

Masked Royal's mask started to get wet once more as his tears came back. "I'm so glad that you're OK, Ash! When you didn't wake up, I thought you were going to die! I could never forgive myself if you were gone because of me!"

He felt a pair of hands grab his head, which was pulled into Ash's chest. Masked Royal could hear his heart beating in his chest, letting him know he was alright. Ash let him listen to his heartbeat for a minute before he pulled him away to look at him. He put a hand on Masked Royal's cheek and he grabbed it.

"Did you hear that sound? That was my heartbeat. I'm still alive, and I'm not going to leave this world for a very long time! That is a promise!" Masked Royal kissed his hand before letting go of it. He was so grateful to have Ash in his life.

Ash smile dropped as he looked down to his knees, covered by a blanket. Masked Royal saw this and got a little worried.

"What's wrong, my love?"

Ash gasped a little bit at hearing those words, which caused his tears to resurface again.

"It's just that, I don't want to cause you trouble!"

"What do you mean?"

Ash looked at him, the tears just kept flowing out of his eyes, onto his blanket. Masked Royal started to get worried, so he sat down on Ash's bed and pulled him to his chest. Ash could feel his lover's heartbeat, letting him know he was still here with him.

"Everyone at the dome saw us kissing each other, so there's no way we can keep this a secret now!"

Masked Royal just looked at Ash, he has never seen him so sad, it broke his heart to see his new lover so upset. _'So that's what he's worried about?'_ He cupped the young man's cheeks and wiped away his tears with a smile.

"I don't care."

Ash gave him a confused look as Masked Royal grabbed his hands in his. "If the people of Alola won't let us be together, then I don't care! I am not going to leave you, Ash!"

Ash just looked into his eyes, he was speechless at the moment. He pulled himself together and said "I never thought you would feel that way."

"I just want what's best for my boyfriend." Ash gasped when he heard this.

"You...You want me to be your boyfriend?" Masked Royal nodded. "But of course. I mean, when you saved my life, I felt like my heart broke into a million pieces. But when you kissed me,"

He took Ash's hands in his again and said his next words with a cracked voice.

"I realised that I love you more than life itself! That I wanted to be with you and make you happy." He smiled as he cupped Ash's cheeks.

Ash's bottom lip quivered as he felt more tears coming, so Masked Royal hugged him tightly as Ash cried in his neck.

"I love you so much!" Ash said as he kept crying.

"I love you too." Masked Royal kept rubbing his back. After 20 minutes, Ash finally stopped crying and they pulled away with a smile on both their faces. Masked Royal saw that Ash's legs were crossed, his smile just got bigger.

"I guess I'm turning you on that much, huh?" Ash started blushing madly at this and looked away, while Masked Royal just chuckled and kept smiling at him. They heard a knock and saw a nurse standing at the door.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are almost over. You'll have to leave soon." Masked Royal nodded as the nurse left them. He walked over to the door and closed it, or rather locked it. Then he turned his gaze back to Ash.

"Before I go..."

Ash looked confused as Masked Royal pulled away his blanket, then he took him in his arms and sat him down on his lap. Ash blushed even more at the moment, he realised what he was going to do to him.

"Y-You don't have to do this, you know." Ash said to him as he got a little nervous, Masked Royal put a hand on his cheek.

"I know, but I want to. The least I can do for saving my life is give you a little bit of fun." He winked at Ash as he led his hand from Ash's cheek to his penis. He gently wrapped his hand around it, causing Ash to gasp. He looked at his new older boyfriend in his eyes, who just gave him a warm smile.

"Just relax and lean on me."

Ash nodded as he put his head on his shoulder as his boyfriend wrapped his other arm around his waist, he was careful not to hurt him. Masked Royal started stroking his dick, making Ash feel pleasure course through his body.

Ash started moaning when he felt him plant his lips on his neck and started kissing it. "You like that, don't you?" Ash's eyes widened as he heard him whisper in his ear. He could feel his warm breath on his neck, giving him even more pleasure.

"M-Masked Royal..."

"That's right, my love. Say my name."

Masked Royal saw tears coming out of Ash's eyes, causing him to stop what he was doing, he started to wonder if he had hurt him. "Ash, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked, making Ash look at him, he started to smile at him and hug his waist.

"No, I'm just so happy. I've been dreaming of this moment for a while now, but I thought it was never going to happen."

Masked Royal looked surprised at him after hearing this, he smiled and kissed away his tears, which made Ash smile as wel.

"Then how about I make your dream officially come true?"

Masked Royal quickly pecked his lips before he continued jerking him off faster and kissing his neck, and Ash started to moan again. They kept going on like this for 10 minutes, then Ash started talking.

"M-Masked Royal?"

"Yes?" Ash could hear him whisper in his ear again. He looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm...I'm going to cum soon." Masked Royal smiled at him. "Good, let it happen."

He started kissing him hard on the lips, after 2 last minutes of jerking off and making out at the same time, Ash reached his breaking point and came into Masked Royal's hand.

His entire hand was covered in white semen, that was created by his young lover, Ash was panting heavily because of all the pleasure he had received, he started to get tears again. Masked Royal heard him sniffle and saw his tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just love you so much!" Ash said with a smile and quickly wiped away his tears. Masked Royal chuckled and pressed their foreheads together and let their noses touch. Ash noticed Masked Royal's hand and looked surprised.

"Wow, I can't believe that this much came out of me!" He said while smiling. Masked Royal just chuckled at his behavior, he was just so cute when he was acting like this.

He smiled and kissed the top of his head before he left Ash and went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Ash smiled as his dream finally came true. Sure, it wasn't _exactly_ how he imagined it, since they were in a hospital room, but he was happy that it finally happened.

Soon, Masked Royal came out of the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Ash as he reached him.

"Are you tired?" He felt his head nod against his chest, Ash did look drained of all his energy. The Masked Royal laid him down and pulled the blanket back over his savior.

Looking at Ash, he placed his hand on his cheek again. "I'll see you tomorrow, my love." They kissed one more time, both of them pouring all their love they had for each other into the kiss.

As they pulled away, Masked Royal quickly kissed his cheek before he unlocked the door and left.

_'This has been the best experience of my life!'_ Ash smiled with that thought in his mind and went back to sleep.

* * *

It's been a couple of months but everyone in Alola, including Ash's friends, accepted the relationship between Ash and Masked Royal.

The two of them were now officially known as The Double Royals, those two were now inseperable, they did everything together.

They even decided that, since Masked Royal lived in the city, that they should move in together. Of course, he visited the professors every single day and still went to the Pokemon school.

Even Kukui accepted all of this. At first, he was a little protective of Ash for staying with his boyfriend, but Masked Royal proved to him that he will always look after him and protect him from any harm.

Even though Ash has been completely recovered, there were still scars all over his body that he'd have to live with his entire life. But of course, nobody cared about that, they still loved him. There were times he would cry in his room because of how he looked with his scars all over his body, and Masked Royal would just sit there with him, hold him in his arms and comfort him in the best way he can. He would always say that Ash was the most handsome guy he has ever met in his life and he and their friends couldn't live without him. Ash was grateful that Masked Royal was his boyfriend.

Ash and Masked Royal were now on their 4th date. They were walking on the beach alongside the shore, hand in hand.

"I'm really enjoying myself, Masked Royal."

"Well, I'm glad!"

They soon came to a stop as they sat down on the sand and watched the beautiful sunset in front of them. Masked Royal looked at Ash with a smile.

_'Ash is truly amazing. I will cherish him forever and protect him, just like he protected me!' _

Masked Royal took Ash's hand in his, causing him to blush, which he found cute. He pecked Ash's forehead, causing both of them to smile.

"Can I tell you something, Masked Royal?" Masked Royal smiled and nodded.

"Of course, go ahead!"

Ash took a deep breath and started talking.

"When I found out that I fell in love with you, I started feeling this huge pain inside my chest everytime I saw you. And I couldn't get rid of that pain, until I told you about my feelings towards you. But... But..."

Masked Royal grabbed his face and looked at him. "But what? It's okay, Ash. You can tell me anything, you know that!" He said with a smile. Ash swallowed a lump he didn't know he was holding and continued.

"I thought you would hate me or reject my feelings towards you!"

After he said that, Ash put his face in his hands and started sobbing. Masked Royal's heart broke at seeing his boyfriend so sad and vulnerable, It made him sad as well. He wrapped his arms around Ash and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea! I swear, I will never leave you for as long as I live." He said as he hugged him tighter.

Ash looked up so he could look at Masked Royal "Y-You p-promise?" Ash's voice sounded cracked, Masked Royal gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"I promise, my love. Nothing will seperate us, we'll be together forever!" Masked Royal wiped away Ash's tears, causing Ash to smile again.

They both leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. A couple of tears were still streaming down Ash's face, but this time, they were tears of happiness. After 2 minutes, they pulled away and looked into each others eyes. Masked Royal cupped Ash's left cheek and rubbed his thumb against one of the small scars on it.

"I love you, Masked Royal."

"I love you too, Ash."

Then they kissed once again, they pulled away and Ash put his head on his lover's shoulder as they continued watching the sunset with a smile while holding each other in their arms.

The two lovers were now ready to face the challenges that will be thrown towards their relationship. No matter what happens, they can withstand everything that comes in their path.

**THE END!**

* * *

**I had this in my mind for a long time, I hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews here and no mean comments or flames.**


End file.
